Do you want to Continue?
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: These are a series of One-Shot fictions with victorious in different scenarios. A challenge to all who read to pick one of them then continue the story on your own. This is a Glee central fiction with Victorious in some of the parts and just Glee in others. OC's are Will Lopez and Dominick Lopez will be with a character in different chapters. brittana, Cade, OcTori, OCRachel, Bade
1. Meet Dominick Lopez

_Do you want to continue?_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part One_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This is a Glee central fiction with crossovers with Victorious and Leverage. Anyone who reads I challenge any writer to take which part and continue it as your own fiction but please give me credit.**_

_**Where it takes?**_

_**This takes place between I am Unicorn and Asian F. Dominic Lopez is mine. **_

_Dominic Lopez on his best day could give Noah Puckerman a run for his money because the older Lopez sibling was suspended before he could compete his senior year. When he walked into Mckineley High, he was on a mission and that was too destroy Finn Hudson. _

_Hudson blew his world apart when he was with Sugar while dating Quinn. What Finn doesn't realize, guiding him in this payback was his sister Santana Lopez. He nodded to his sister with a smile because of what was to come. _

_As he walked to the auditroum, he saw a piano there and decide to make his mark quick and early. As he sat down he didn't see Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry entering the stage. Rachel made sure Kurt didn't see the small smile that grew on her face._

_**Dominic started to sing and Rachel stood back in amazement as he played**_

_Well you've heard about love givin' sight to the blind _

_My baby's lovin' cause the sun to shine _

_She's my sweet little thang... _

_She's my pride and joy _

_She's my sweet little baby... _

_I'm her little lover boy _

_**He played the next part then Santana walked in with Brittany as they both heard that the Glee meeting was taken place here.**_

_Yeah I loved my baby... _

_Heart and soul _

_Love like ours won't never grow old _

_She's my sweet little thang... _

_She's my pride and joy _

_She's my sweet little baby... _

_I'm her little lover boy _

_**Puck rolled in with Quinn who was now back to her original blonde hair color after a tour of being Pink and then Blaine came in. **_

_Yeah I love my lady... _

_She's long and lean _

_You mess with her... _

_You'll see a man get mean _

_She's my sweet little thang... _

_She's my pride and joy _

_She's my sweet little baby... _

_I'm her little lover boy _

_**Mr. Schue came in with the rest and a few started to clapped along. "Feel free to come in." Dominic said to anyone and Blaine stepped up..**_

_**Blaine sings**_

_Well I love my guy... _

_Like the finest wine _

_Stick with him until the end of time _

_**Santana Sings...**_

_She's my sweet little thang... _

_She's my pride and joy _

_She's my sweet little baby... _

_I'm her little lover girl _

_**Dominic, Santana and Blaine Sings-**_

_Yeah I love my baby... _

_Heart and soul _

_Love like ours won't never grow old _

_**Dominic and Santana**_

_She's my sweet little thang... _

_She's my pride and joy _

_She's my sweet little baby... _

_**Blaine Finished**_

_I'm his little lover boy_

_**Everyone erupted with appaluds and Mr. Schue asked, "What's your name? Were you like to join Glee?" "My name is Big Dom." Dominick was about to continue then got tackled with a big hug by ex-middle school girlfriend Quinn. "Dominick Lopez which means he's my brother." Santana said and Kurt replied, "Oh there's two of them." "Yes I will be honor to join New Directions." Dominick said and turned right to Finn with disgusted which only Santana and Rachel noticed.. **_

_**Rachel was now a single woman concentrating only on her future after what happened in Nationals and Finn's disregard for winning by trying to kiss her. Rachel however turned at the last minute and Finn stepped in front of her trying to make her do it. **_

_**Finn saw Rachel in the hall hoping she forgot about it. **_

_**"Hi." Finn said and Rachel replied, "Hi." "Look Rachel I know you wanted to stay apart but graduation is far away, I know we could make this work." Finn said to her and Rachel replied, "I don't think we share the same goals because you tried to kiss me in Nationals and we lost because of that stunt." Rachel then simply walked away and turned to see Sugar who saw him then turned away. **_

_**Blaine was walking with Dominick.**_

_**"You actually went to the House of Blues." Blaine said and Dominick replied, "It's magic there. Picture feeling all that history in one place." "It's amazing." Blaine said and Dominick replied, "Mostly people don't know Stevie Ray Vaughn." "My dad played him a lot when he was trying to get used to the fact that I was Gay...He couldn't wraped his head around it and so he played that all the time. So I learned that song and sung it one time that's when we begun to talk again." Blaine said and Dominick replied, "Much love to all those who come out." Extends his hand and shakes it. "I got to check with Satan so she knows I'm not getting into a fight." **_

_**As Dominick walked down the hall Quinn sneak up on his right side. "I have to say you look great." Quinn complimented and Dominick knew that even if it was lace with truth, he knew Quinn well enough to know she wanted something and it wasn't his body. **_

_**"All right Quinn, what's up?" Dominick asked and Quinn told him she wanted to get Beth back and to make Shelby an unfit mother. Dominick wasn't a saint but knew Quinn was going about this the wrong way. So he told her, he will help and instructed her to do nothing for now but just to get to know Beth. **_

_**After some more convincing, Quinn agreed and gave him another hug then he made his way to his sister. "You ready?" Santana asked and Dominick replied, "There's one perk to this." "Don't remind me. I mean I'm glad you're hapy but please don't remind me." Santana said **_

_**That afternoon Rachel was in the auditroum rehearsaling and then there were hands that appeared on her shoulders. She slid her hand underneath his and they walked to the other side of the stage to exchange a warm sensual kiss. "That song was about you." Dominick said and Rachel replied, "You were a little flat." Dominick agreed and continue kissing**_


	2. Grenade

_**Do You want to Continue**_

_**By**_

_**Bornthisway201f**_

_**Part Two **_

_**Where does the story take place?**_

_**This has nothing to do with part One. These are one-shots.**_

_**My version of when Glee comes back in Janaury and this includes the song Grenade orignally sung by Bruno Mars. Bade with Cat's feelings for Jade. Victorious after the episode Rob sells Rex.**_

They were the best of Hollywood Arts and were on vacation to enjoy Christmas in New York. They enter the hangout of NYADA students and were overwhelmed by the atmosphere

"This is cool being here." Andre said and Tori replied, "This place is twice as big as Karaoke Okie dokie" The others agree and they saw the stage, they overheard it was open MIc. The gang first agreed to get comfortable and then were going to decide who was going up there. Tori was elected to get the drinks as she gather the money then went up to the bar.

Tori squeeze through and started to rattle off drink orders as she looked around a certain diva came through to do the same thing.

"God it's crowded." Tori said out loud and Rachel replied, "Most are here to blow off stream before Finals and since they go to Nayda. Most are worried about audiions to key off-broadway shows." Tori didn't know what NAYDA meant and told the person that she was from California and that she goes to Hollywood Arts which is a school for those who are very talented.

"It's your last year." Rachel said and Tori replied, "Yeah it is, so my friends and my sort of friend took a trip here." "You mean your fremeny." Rachel said and Tori acccepted that term. Tori got the drinks and told the girl it was nice to meet you. Rachel got her drinks and took them over to Kurt as well as there new roommate Santana.

"Who was the girl you were talking to?" Santana asked and Rachel replied, "Somebody who was on vacation from Hollywood Arts." "Are they going to sing?" Kurt asked and Rachel had no idea as Santana looked over to all three of them then stare a little because someone caught her eye.

Andre looked at the girl who talked to Tori and gave her a smile. "You should talk to her." Tori said and Andre replied, "I don't know anything about her." "Come on man." Beck said and Andre replied, "She's a college girl and I'm still in HIgh School." "One time my brother talked to a college girl but she slapped in the face and got a restrainting order then got a very big dog." Cat said to everyone and Jade order her to just drink her drink.

"I'm going to sing and your coming with me." Jade said and dragged Andre. Rachel watched this exchange and saw them geting ready to sing. As they started the song, it was the song they were working on the night Andre discover his crush on Jade. Rachel liked the vocals of Andre and the big finish was perfectly harmonized. They got a loud appaluds and Rachel knew Andre was singing that to her.

"Okay the brunette was hot." Santana said and Rachel replied, "She reminds me of Tina." "Well if you are broken up with Brittany then go for it." Kurt said and Rachel got up to walk over to them.

"That song was very good and you two work very well together." Rachel said and Jade replied, "I know." Andre rolled his eyes and said, "You have to excuse Jade she's too modest. Thank you very much, are you going to sing?"

"I don't know, I have no song that comes to mind." Rachel said and Tori replied, "Your welcome to sit here." Santana just burst in and said, "She were love to." So Santana pulled up chairs for Kurt and Rachel.

So they all chat together and enjoy each other's company it was Brody who then arrived. He saw Rachel and enjoy watching her smile while basking in company she was with. He really likes her and shouldn't be upset with her because FInn was a big part of her life. What he did with Cassandra was stupid. So he walked up to Rachel and the diva saw him.

"Can I talk to you?" Brody asked and Rachel went with him. "Look what I did with Cassandra was stupid, Finn was a big part of life and that school meant a lot to you. I just want you to be happy and I want it to be with me." Brody told her and the diva replied, "Your right it was a mistake, I just needed to do it. I understand why you were with her but it still hurts." Brody looked up and saw the people she was with. "Can they sing?" Brody asked and told him about two of them. "There trying to get the small red head to sing Bruno Mars." Rachel said and with that Brody walked up to Cat.

"Excuse me I hear you like Bruno Mars want to sing with me." Brody said and Cat thought this boy was cute. "It's a sad song if you don't mind." Cat said and Brody replied, "I don't mind." "Kay Kay." Cat said and Tori saw how cute the guy was. "You know him." Tori said to Rachel as confirmed that she did.

So Cat got up on stage and locked eyes with Jade. Jade didn't know why Cat was staring at her.

_**Cat sings:**_

_**Easy come, easy go**_

_**That's just how you live, oh**_

_**Take, take, take it all**_

_**But you never give**_

_**Should've known you was trouble**_

_**From the first kiss**_

_**Had your eyes wide open**_

_**Why were they open?**_

_**Gave you all I had**_

_**And you tossed it in the trash**_

_**You tossed it in the trash, you did**_

_**To give me all your love**_

_**Is all I ever asked**_

_**Cause what you don't understand**_

_**Is**_

_**Brody Sings:**_

_**I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**Cat Sings:**_

_**I would go through all this pain**_

_**Take a bullet straight through my brain**_

_**Yes, I would die for you, baby**_

_**But you won't do the same**_

_**No, no, no, no**_

_**Cat looked at Jade again with that last verse.**_

_**Cat Sings:**_

_**Black, black, black and blue**_

_**Beat me 'til I'm numb**_

_**Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from**_

_**Mad woman, bad woman**_

_**That's just what you are**_

_**Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car**_

_**Gave you all I had**_

_**And you tossed it in the trash**_

_**You tossed it in the trash, yes you did**_

_**To give me all your love**_

_**Is all I ever asked**_

_**Cause what you don't understand**_

_**Is**_

_**Cat just jump in and sang with Brody**_

_**I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**I would go through all this pain**_

_**Take a bullet straight through my brain**_

_**Yes, I would die for you, baby**_

_**But you won't do the same**_

_**Santana took notice but her thoughts was swimming thinking of Brittany and as she looked at Cat she reminded her a lot of the blonde. **_

_**Cat Sang:**_

_**If my body was on fire**_

_**You would watch me burn down in flames**_

_**You said you loved me, you're a liar**_

_**Cause you never ever ever did, baby**_

_**But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**I would go through all this pain**_

_**Take a bullet straight through my brain**_

_**Yes I would die for you baby**_

_**Cat then did vocal runs and then finished with...**_

_**But you won't do the same**_

_**No, you won't do the same**_

_**You wouldn't do the same**_

_**Ooh, you'd never do the same **_

_**Cat ran off from the big ovation and everyone clapped really loud as Jade ran out of there. **_

_**Cat cried a little and Jade saw her standing there crying. "Cat." Jade said and Cat replied, "I'm sorry don't be freak out, I know you love Beck but it's our senior year and I know you think I'm like a little girl..." Jade comfort her friend close and just tried to get her to stop crying. Jade is many things but she can't stand to see Cat cry. "I didn't know...I didn't know...He can never take me away from you." Jade whispered to her and Cat just kissed her but the surprise Jade kissed back. **_


	3. Freak the Freak Out

_Do You want To Continue_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part three_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is another version of Rachel dumping Finn and Changing. (Crossover with a hint of Victorious) Quinn never was a Skank but Rachel underwent the change she's going through in season four clothing and attitude wise in this fiction. Ready Or Not belongs to Bridget form Good Luck Charle, Freak the Freak out belong to Victorious and Victoria Justice and all the other characters belongs to Victorious and Nick...**_

_She was in a pleather black jacket and a black dress with black stockings and knee high boots. She walked in with no sunglasses because she wanted everyone in this school to know that when Rachel Berry told Finn Hudson she was going to change, she meant it. She walked through the halls with headphones attached to her Ipod. _

_**Ready or not**_

_**Here I come**_

_**Where you at?**_

_**The night is young**_

_**In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you**_

_**Ready or not**_

_**Here I come**_

_**I like your face**_

_**Do you like my song?**_

_**Just sing it la la la la la la and I will find you**_

_**Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)**_

_**Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)**_

_**Ready or not here I come here I come**_

_**You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs**_

_**You and me dance from the night to the dawn**_

_**Ready or not here I come boy it's on**_

_**Ready or not here I come here I come**_

_**You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs**_

_**You and me dance from the night to the dawn**_

_**Ready or not here I come boy it's on**_

_**Ready or not**_

_**Here I come**_

_**Where you at?**_

_**The night is young**_

_**In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you**_

_**Ready or not**_

_**Here I come**_

_**I like your face**_

_**Do you like my song?**_

_**Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you**_

_**During Nationals FInn tried to kiss Rachel on stage and Rachel just turned slightly to walk off. This awkward scene gave them a fifth place finish and a blowup which was after the compeition. **_

_**FlashBack**_

_**"You are a selifsh ass Hudson!" Lopez yelled and Rachel lean against the wall as Puck added, "Dude we lost because of you!" "Guys we lost it's nobody's..." Mr. Schuster said and Quinn replied, "It is Finn's fault he tried to kiss her..." "I couldn't help it...Rachel tell them that You can't change what you feel for me. Tell them that I was being romantic, tell them..." Rachel paused for a second and tilt her head a little because she realize that he will never see her than anything but a love struck fool. **_

_**"Fuck you FINN!" Rachel yelled and said, "You cause us nationals so go fuck yourself..." Rachel then walked out of the room and slammed the door. **_

_**Kurt remember Rachel saying that she was going to make a couple changes to herself when she visits people in California. **_

_Present:_

_"Oh my dear God. You weren't kidding!" Kurt yelled and gave Rachel a hug then said, "California agreed with you..." "And the greatest city in the world with my cousins. By the way Jade is sending the link to a jacket she thinks you were like." Rachel said and then heard a female voice say, "Rachel..." _

_Rachel turned to see Quinn in shock with her usual patent conservative outfit. "Hey." Rachel said and Quinn replied, "I guess you weren't kidding." Rachel giggled and said, "You aint seen nothing yet. You look great Quinn and your hair looks much better short." Puck then came to complimented her followed by Santana, Mecedres and Brittany..._

_Finn had it all ready the speech he was going to give to Rachel as he believe he was going to get her back. He stood there with a single rose in hand and believed that all of his presistence was going to pay off. He were message her during the Summer and saw on her facebook that she saw it. Maybe she needed to think about it before she answered. Everyone walked in as Santana looked at Finn._

_"Have you seen your ex?" Satnana asked and FInn replied, "No I haven't." Kurt then looked at him as he came in and walked up to him then said, "She's not the same girl anymore Finn. SHe might still want to be on Broadway but she changed." Finn paused and heard. _

_"We're going to win..." Rachel said and saw Finn with a single rose as she walked in with Mecedres. "You got to be kidding me?" Rachel asked and added, "Hi Finn." "Rachel you look different." FInn taken back a little and was about to ask if that was leather. "This is pleather." Rachel said and added, "It goes with my new look." _

_"Rachel I think we should get back together. I know what I did in Nationals was screw up but I'm sorry and I get it you change. You look different." Finn said and Rachel rolled her eyes a little then said, "There's more Finn." Rachel said and sat down as the trinity watch Rachel sit. _

_"Wait. Rachel should be like humping Finn's leg right now." Santana said and Brittany replied, "She wants someone else." Santana turned to Brittany. _

_Mr. Schuster set up the trophies and talked about taking a aggressive apporach this year. Rachel raised her hand and got up then stood up front towards her fellow glee members. "I think this year we need a new apparoch and we're not using everyone's talents. So we need like a one-two combo and so I believe new members are neccessary. I think one of the numbers should be lead by Mecedres or Santana and the rest as New Directions as a whole." Rachel said and Mecedres replied, "Your giving up part of the spotlight." _

_"Not totally I wanna win and everyone loves to say it's about me. It's not just about me, it's about you guys." Rachel said and Mr. Schue replied, "I think it's a good idea but Rachel you have proven to be..." "I was but I almost kissed someone on stage and we could have ended up in twelveth place. It was sloppy and it's not going to happen again. I just wish someone were listen, in fact, I have to song and I think all the ladies could relate." Rachel said and then walked over to the piano guy. _

_A more energtic Rachel was dancing, no more standing in one spot and waiting for the song to start..._

_**RACHEL SINGS:**_

_**Are you listening?**_

_**Hear me talk, Hear me sing.**_

_**Open up the door,**_

_**Is it less, is it more?**_

_**When you tell me to beware,**_

_**Are you here? Are you there?**_

_**Is it something I should know?**_

_**Easy come, Easy go.**_

_**RACHEL WALKS TOWARDS TO FINN:**_

_**Nodding your head,**_

_**Don't hear a word I said**_

_**I Can't communicate, when you wait or relate**_

_**I try to talk to you**_

_**But you never even knew, so,**_

_**What's it gonna be,**_

_**Tell me can you hear me?**_

_**RACHEL GOES BACK UP FRONT AND CONTINUES:**_

_**I'm so sick of it,**_

_**Your attention deficit**_

_**Never listen, never listen.**_

_**I'm so sick of it,**_

_**So I'll throw another fit**_

_**Never listen, never listen.**_

_**I scream your name,**_

_**It always stays the same.**_

_**I scream and shout,**_

_**So what I'm gonna do now**_

_**Is freak the freak out, hey!**_

_**Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,**_

_**Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.**_

_**Rachel was then joined by the Trinity and few others as Rachel continue singing...**_

_**She looks at Quinn and looks at Finn's direction...**_

_**Patience running thin**_

_**Running thin, come again**_

_**Tell me what I get**_

_**Opposite, opposite**_

_**Show me what is real**_

_**If it breaks does it heal**_

_**Open up your ear**_

_**Why you think that I'm here?**_

_**Keep me in the dark**_

_**Are you even thinking of me?**_

_**Is someone else above me**_

_**Gotta know, gotta know**_

_**What am I gonna do?**_

_**Cause I can't get through to you**_

_**So what's it gonna be**_

_**Tell me can you hear me?**_

_**As Rachel continue with the rest of girls dancing along as well as singing along with her. FInn saw that Rachel wasn't kidding at the least bit. Quinn didn't see Man Hands or Ru-paul anymore she saw a girl who can't wait to get out of high school. Someone who was more sure of herself then ever before and the rest of the girls like this new Rachel at face value. As the rest of glee settled down, Mr. Schuster was even wondering what took place during the Summer because it was making his pride and joy student Finn upset. **_

_**Santana walked to Rachel's locker as she seemed to be the it Girl that everyone was talking about. "I'm cool with you actually sharing that spotlight, what's up with the change?" Santana asked and Rachel replied, "No one is ever going to look at me differently unless I change." **_

_**"I could respect that." Santana said and added, "But Freak the Freak Out..." Rachel had caught Santana's attention and if only she knew what events led to her change in attitude. **_


	4. Tina

_Do you want to Continue?_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four_

_Where are we at this moment? Season four and Quinn is dead...Read why..._

_She walked into mckineley HIgh with her black hair and make-up with her black lipstick with her very stylist 1920's hat on her head. She had on Leather tights and a black velvet dress with over the knee boots that had no heel whatsoever. She felt herself free from everything and anyone when she dresses however she wants. _

_As she got a couple of books, she put it in her tote bag from her locker. She closed the door to her locker and walked away minding her business as she saw a small blonde cheerleader look at her. Kitty decide to stand in the girl's way and she said, "Excuse me I don't appericate..." The girl easily shoved Kitty to the ground on her ass as the girl kept walking. Kitty didn't stand for it and as she got to her feet got in the girl's face agin. _

_"You have no right to do that to me, I was simply saying that your necklace is the sign of the devil. It's not welcome here!" Kitty yelled and the girl looked at it then took it off. Kitty held her hand out saying that she wants it to throw it away. The girl gave it to her and then said, "Let your igroance blind you." The girl laughed softly to herself and Kitty then took it. She was about to throw it in the trash, TIna stopped her. _

_"Give it back to her Kitty." TIna said trying to warn her. "Why were I do that?" Kitty asked and Tina replied, "Because she cursed it." "I may believe she..." Kitty said and Tina replied, "Look you are in Glee club and so we don't need you cursed right now." "I don't believe..." Kitty said and Tina yelled, "I've seen it Kitty!" This was causing a scene and so she gave it back to Tina who went around the corner to find the girl who was looking on the clubs board. _

_"You can't save people like that." the girl said to Tina and she walked to her then said, "I know this type of magic you can't do that to people it takes years from your life." "It was just..." THe girl said and Tina replied, "As much as Kitty does deseve it, I'm asking you to take it back." The girl turned to her, she opened her hand and Tina gave it back back to her. _

_As Tina walked away she remember the curse she threw on Quinn Fabray which resulted in Beth and left such a mark on her life. She did it again to Quinn after the cheerleader blew up at Rachel about not going through with the wedding and it resulted in Quinn losing her life in a car accident. New Directions did win the championship but it's something that's haunted Tina and of course it helps when Quinn's ghost enforces it. _


	5. Tori's New suitor

_Do you Want to Continue_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Five_

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Story number three with a Lopez but I'm not going to write the whole thing...Oh by the way if you read one of these and you want to continue it please message me. This takes place after Tori and Jade's play date. **_

_As Tori and Jade were finish telling those two guys to screw off with a rare duet, little did Tori know there was a guy who enjoyed her performance didn't really care about Jade. _

_After the song he didn't want to brother them and so after overhearding why they were together.. He got the information about the play and decide that he were try to talk to Tori after the play. _

_So the following day he sat in the back, he had white roses deliver to Tori so she were feel good before her performance. He didn't want to give her red ones not yet because of what happened in the past when he's given those. _

_"Hey last night was fun." Jade walked up to Tori as they were both backstage and said, "Sadly enough it was." Jade waited a beat and then just walked away for no reason. "Flowers for Tori Vega." the delivery guy said and Tori turned to Jade then said, "Jade I'm in the same play with..." Tori blush when she saw it was white flowers and took the card. _

_"Break a leg...William." Tori read but didn't who that was._

_Jade looked at her sick to her stomach for two reasons because she broke up with Beck also Tori was happy. She were blow chunks if she could do it all over the flowers. _

_After the play, the leads ran away from the guy and WIll rolled his eyes because this might be another missed opportunity. He didn't want to be that guy that waits around when he doesn't even go to the school. _

_So he walked out of the theater but as he walked out Tori ran into him. "What the hell are you doing?!" Jade asked more yelled at the guy and Tori looked at him. "Are you okay?" Will asked and Tori was speechless when saw the guys eyes. She then replied, "My butt hurts." WIll helped her up and said, "I thought you were great especially and I hope you enjoy the white roses." Tori was about to say something but saw the two guys and kept running. Will turned around and the guys jumped back as he growl very low at them. . _

_"You will lay off the women, next time I won't be so nice." WIll said with his Canines very sharp ready to see how warm there blood is. They scurried off as Will turned back to normal, he smelled someone and turned to see Cat with the same color eyes he had when Will was scaring those guys. _


	6. SkyFall

_Do You want To Continue_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Sex I mean six_

_Author's Note: This one has nothing to do with Victorious and Skyfall belongs to Adele as well as the movie of the same name_

_This enterence was two years in the making as Quinn stood at the edge of the hallway with a Black lace dress and black boots to go with them. As she turned to the right there was a woman on the right with a lace white dress with wedge sandals as they both had big smiles on there faces. "Your ready sis." Monroe, the woman on the right said and Quinn replied, "Yeah I am." They walked in and for Quinn she once again had this feeling like she own this school while the temperment as change, the owning felt the same. _

_**This is the end**_

_**Hold your breath and count to ten**_

_**Feel the earth move and then**_

_**Hear my heart burst again**_

_**For this is the end**_

_**I've drowned and dreamt this moment**_

_**So overdue I owe them**_

_**Swept away, I'm stolen**_

_As Quinn was walking, members of the Cheerios walked to her right and Q stare them down like they were ants who should just get out of the way. Monroe caught that. "Isn't it a great feeling? Those who don't matter, how you could end them quick but then there are those who do matter." Monroe said and moved her eyes torward Rachel._

_**Let the sky fall**_

_**When it crumbles**_

_**We will stand tall**_

_**Face it all together**_

_**Let the sky fall**_

_**When it crumbles**_

_**We will stand tall**_

_**Face it all together**_

_**At skyfall**_

_**That skyfall**_

_"And there she is, the one that really matters." Monroe whispered to Quinn and the oldest Fabray looked at her as she was talking to Finn._

_"Finn, Rachel." Quinn said quietly and Rachel replied, "Quinn you look great and your hair has grown back. That streak in your hair is really red." "You like it?" Quinn asked and Rachel took a moment then said, "You seem diffenent, good different." Rachel said and Quinn took her hand. The blonde could feel the blood racing through the Diva's hand. How she wanted to penerated it with her fangs then pushed her up against that locker to have her way with the Diva's body. _

_**Skyfall is where we start**_

_**A thousand miles and poles apart**_

_**Where worlds collide and days are dark**_

_**You may have my number, you can take my name**_

_"These hands are beautiful , I was such a fool." Quinn said with a smile and Finn took Rachel's hand out of there. Rachel felt she was being hit on and the intensity smack her like a wave. Quinn looked at Finn and Monroe smirk at Finn who agree with her sister was an obstacle. _

_**But you'll never have my heart**_

_"My sister tells me so much about you and your love for Babs." Monroe said and added, "I am a fan of one Maryiln Monroe." "Wait you never had a sister..." Finn said and Rachel replied, "Finn yur interrupting..." _

_"I live with my father and gave me the great news. The mother I came to know wasn't my mother, she told me Judy Fabrary was my mother and over the Summer we met. My father named me Monroe because he looked in my eyes and swore it was hers." Monroe said while FInn thought that was creepy, Rachel was eating this up. _

_"Are you joining Glee?" Rachel asked and Monroe confirmed that. Finn ushered Rachel out of there as she was blown away by meeting Monroe and seeing Quinn. Quinn looked as Rachel was walking away. _

_**Where you go I go**_

_**What you see I see**_

_**I know I'd never be me**_

_**Without the security**_

_**Of your loving arms**_

_**Keeping me from harm**_

_**Put your hand in my hand**_

_**And we'll stand**_

_Quinn walked to Finn and Rachel then took the big guy then threw him to the locker. Quinn made out with Rachel right in front of him. He was so dazed and didn't know what was going on. He thought Rachel was fighting the kiss, struggling against the passion but she succumb to it with such a smile on her face._

_**Let the sky fall**_

_**When it crumbles**_

_**We will stand tall**_

_**Face it all together**_

_**Let the sky fall**_

_**When it crumbles**_

_**We will stand tall**_

_**Face it all together**_

_**At skyfall**_

_**That skyfall**_

_Rachel had a different look on her face as she walked with Quinn away from him. It was a smile of satisfaction she's never known before and when he looked in her eyes that girl who followed him like a Puppy was gone. Quinn made her a woman and Monroe made Finn lunch._


End file.
